


milkshake date

by onceagainoncemore



Series: all i want is for this to be real [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied Crush/Pining, M/M, Milkshakes, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Pre-Relationship, Rated T for Trashmouth, strawberry flavoured things r gross i stand with eddie on this issue, theyre seventeenish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceagainoncemore/pseuds/onceagainoncemore
Summary: It's far too hot in Derry for Eddie to do anything.Except, of course, go on a not-totally-platonic milkshake date with his best friend.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: all i want is for this to be real [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617133
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	milkshake date

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the it musical and HOLY MOLY i just remembered why i love richie so much. like...omg i love my boy!!
> 
> if you havent watched the musical and you call yourself a reddie fan.......................im just saying!!! its Good Shit.
> 
> please give me crit!! this is my first fanfic w/ these two so i'd really like some hints on how to do better! y'all write literal masterpieces for these clown gays and i wanna join in!!

If Eddie goes outside at this moment, he’ll melt.

He’s not even saying that through the filter of his mother’s warning of sun cancer and delicate skin, no, today is truly hotter than the depths of hell. The trees and flowers in the neighbour’s yard are drooping, and Eddie has a red burn on the back of his hand from when he accidently touched the glass of his window.

That doesn’t stop Richie, of course.

Richie, who is currently aiming rocks at Eddie’s window (and failing), wearing black jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, not even sweating, the bastard. Richie had texted Eddie this morning, a warning of **‘** **_were going out wear them shorts i like_ ** _’._

Eddie had not worn the shorts for Richie. It was hot outside. He was wearing the shorts for himself.

“Get out here!” Richie calls, once Eddie has wrenched the window open to level him with a glare. “I have money for milkshakes. I know Mrs K won’t give you anything too cold for your precious sensitive teeth!”

Eddie grumbles, glances at his glass of lukewarm water, and wiggles out of his window so he can reach the tree. Richie whoops, and catches him when Eddie falls from the branch.

“Edward Kaspbrak himself, falling for the Trashmouth Tozier?” Richie says once Eddie’s on his feet, and Eddie shoves at his shoulder. Richie grins, and adjusts his glasses, and pushes Eddie back. “Come on, if we get there too late we’ll have to watch Ben and Bev go at it.”

Ben and Bev had finally figured out their _something._ They’d been sneaking off from the group for about a month, and last week, Richie had found them making out at Richie and Bev’s smoking spot. Richie had not shut up since.

“You’d probably enjoy that, perv,” Eddie says, and Richie laughs. They’re still too close to Eddie’s house for Richie to be that loud and not expect Eddie to get a talking to this night about getting new friends, but Eddie doesn’t care all that much. Richie laughing is worth it, sometimes. “I want vanilla. And I’m not sharing a straw with you.”

“Never expected you to, Spaghetti,” Richie says, which is a total _lie,_ because the first summer they bought milkshakes Richie had only ordered one and then got pouty when Eddie wouldn’t drink it. “I even brought reusable straws, just for you. You cleaned them last time you came over, so they’re more sterile than the hospital.”

“Thanks,” Eddie says, quietly so he can pretend Richie didn’t just do something nice. Eddie still prefers to think Richie was that annoying eleven year old who never did anything for someone else without payment. 

“I’m getting strawberry,” Richie says. “I’m going to be healthy this year.”

“No you’re not,” Eddie argues. “You do know they don’t use real strawberries? It’s pure sugar, and artificial flavour, and artificial colouring, and it tastes nothing like strawberry. It’d be healthier to eat your body weight in strawberries.”

Richie laughs again, and so does Eddie, because he can see Richie attempting to eat that much.

“Everything is artificial,” Richie counters. “Like the vanilla you’re getting.”

Eddie scowls.

When they arrive at the ice cream place, Richie bows, and holds the door open. Eddie sticks his chin out, and walks in, strutting how Richie had taught him to for a talent show in elementary school.

“Thank you, _peasant,_ ” Eddie says, as he sits down at a window table, and shoos Richie off to order for them. Richie sticks his tongue out, which is already dyed blue from candy, and struts off, pulling the stupid walk off much better than Eddie.

Richie sits down, sprawls out, and leaves his hand far too close to Eddie’s own.

“How’s summer been so far?” Richie asks.

“Hot,” Eddie says. “Oppressive.”

“Big words from Mr Spaghetti over here,” Richie whistles. They both know what he means, but Eddie isn’t in the mood to talk about his mother. Richie seems to know this as well, and leans back in his chair.

“You’re going to crack your skull open one of these days,” Eddie says.

“Ah, but I have the world-famous Dr K to take care of me,” Richie says, grinning. Eddie rolls his eyes, but doesn’t deny it. Eddie wonders, ever-so-briefly, if he’d be so willing to risk his mother’s disapproval for another one of his friends.

Probably. Maybe not as often, but he would.

The strawberry milkshake arrives first, and Richie shoves the gold metal straw into it, and slurps obnoxiously. Eddie opens his hand, and Richie dumps the bag containing the rest of the straws into his palm. 

While Eddie digs for the rainbow coloured straw, his milkshake arrives.

“That’s gay,” Richie says, once Eddie has taken his first sip.

“And?” Eddie plays along. “I’m gay.”

Richie claps, smile big and wide. Richie always plays proud when Eddie ‘comes out’, no matter how often he’s heard it. 

“You’re so brave, Eds,” Richie sighs, and leans his chin down onto his hand. 

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie hisses. “And it’s not that impressive. You yelled _Guess what heteros? I’m gay as fuck!_ just before the final bell rang this year.”

“Yeah,” Richie says. “I just wanted to see that racist teacher’s face. Fuck, it was good.”

Eddie smiles despite himself, and attempts to hide it by having a drink. The milkshakes here aren’t good at all - the flavouring is patchy, the milk is always of horrible quality, and they’re stupidly expensive. But Eddie never argues. It’s almost a milkshake date, one where Eddie wouldn’t complain about sharing a milkshake if they used two straws, and that’s enough for Eddie to continue agreeing.

“Is he going to punish you next year?” Eddie asks, rolling the top of his straw between his fingers. It wasn’t the most hygienic habit Eddie had, but he always felt better about those habits around Richie. “He takes senior classes, you know.”

Richie hums, and cracks his neck. Eddie winces.

“Probably. Not like I care. Nothing he can do will change me,” Richie says, and Eddie refuses to let himself be envious. Richie is the brave one. He’s out to his family, and the school, and Eddie’s mother. Eddie is only out to Richie, and the Losers, and as much as Richie tells him that he’s brave, Eddie will never accept that. “Worst he can do ruin my marks. Not like I’m going for scholarships.”

“You could get a scholarship, Rich, you know,” Eddie reminds him.

“Nah,” Richie says. “I’ll probably get a full ride to a school on the other side of the country to you, and then you'll guilt-trip me into taking it.”

“Because you should think of your education first,” Eddie says.

“I am,” Richie says. “I only study when a certain Edward Kaspbrak is breathing down my very attractive giraffe neck. I’m only making sure I don’t drop out, Eds. It’s purely selfish.”

“Don’t,” Eddie says, but he can’t be bothered to act annoyed. “Drink your milk.”

“What will I get as a reward?” Richie says, and wiggles his eyebrows.

“I’ll continue hanging out with you for another hour,” Eddie says.

“Deal!” Richie says, and removes the straw from his milkshake. He downs the rest of it, a speed that would be impressive if Eddie hadn’t seen him drink four beers in three minutes at Bev’s birthday party.

Eddie finishes his, grimaces at the tacky aftertaste, grabs their straws, and follows Richie back out into the heat.

  
  


Eddie spends the first twenty minutes at Richie’s house cleaning the straws, because he knows Richie will drag him out for milkshakes again next week once he has his pocket money, and because neither of them use the two spare silver ones. 

“Go choose a movie,” Eddie says, once he’s sick of Richie whining. “My mother won’t check on me until it’s time for dinner, so we should be able to watch a few movies.”

Richie cheers, and bolts up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Eddie leaves the straws to air-dry. He debates about properly drying them, but he can hear Richie setting up a movie, so he runs up the stairs.

“Spiderman!” Richie says, and throws his arm around Eddie when he sits down. “We’re watching all of them.”

“Do we have time for that?” Eddie says, and swings one of his legs over Richie’s. 

“Of course!” Richie says. 

“I’ll watch a maximum of two,” Eddie says, and Richie moans, and shoves his nose into Eddie’s neck. Eventually he makes a noise of agreement, finds the remote, and plays the movie without looking up. He mouths the words into Eddie’s neck for the first few minutes, before Eddie shoves him off.

  
  


“Can you climb up there yourself?” Richie asks. Eddie stares down the tree, cursing Richie for being able to do this like it was only half a foot tall, and shakes his head. “I’ll help you. I’m strong, come on. I’ll lift you up. Can’t be late for dinner. You’d never be able to rant to me about strawberry syrup again.”

Richie walks over, and links his hands together. He props himself against the tree, and gestures with his head for Eddie to come over. Eddie does, and steps into his hands, and Richie drops him.

“Fuck,” Richie says. “You’ve gained weight. I’m never buying you a large milkshake ever again.”

“Asshole,” Eddie says. “Hurry up and help me before my mother hears us.”

Richie successfully holds Eddie up the second time, and Eddie scrambles onto the branch, belly first. Richie reaches up his hand to graze Eddie’s, and he smiles.

“See you tomorrow, Eds!” He says.

“Tomorrow?” Eddie says, and shuffles so he’s crouched low. “Who says you can see me tomorrow?”

“I still have money for another ‘shake,” Richie crows, and flashes a couple of bills towards Eddie. “It’ll be hot tomorrow, Eddie. I know those shorts help keep _you_ cool but they keep _me_ hot. I gotta cool down somehow, Spaghetti.”

“Shut up,” Eddie says, and crawls through the window. It’s thankfully cooled down, so Eddie rests his arms against it and leans out, Romeo and Juliet style. “Fine, I’ll come. But only because I don’t get enough money to buy my own.”

Richie grins, and waves. 

“Go home, Trashmouth,” Eddie says, and it’s softer than it needs to be. Richie blows him a kiss, and sets off towards his own home. Eddie, once he’s sure Richie can’t see him, catches the kiss, and presses it to his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> said strut is whatever ek dagenfield does during bad romance/stronger (which has absolutely no right to be that good of a song)
> 
> watch!!! the musical. they're all so talented and im in big love with all of the actors


End file.
